


Fairly unfortunate and terrible timing, Dr. Flug.

by electronic_elevator



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 07:44:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18936493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electronic_elevator/pseuds/electronic_elevator
Summary: Black Hat is delayed far too long, and then subjected to yet another inconvenience. It's mere chance that anyone makes it out alive. Written June 2017.





	Fairly unfortunate and terrible timing, Dr. Flug.

**Author's Note:**

> Today my mom told me I’m going to hell for lying, and I replied, “That, and many other reasons.” This is one of those reasons.

Black Hat was not a man to be kept waiting. However, his latest goddamn client appeared to have the social aptitude of a turtle at a basketball game, and kept him waiting far, far, too long. Nonhuman though he was, he had needs, and he needed to piss. Badly. The whole time. Cursedly, he couldn’t sit still for the last twenty minutes of the conversation, and was only just getting by without holding himself by pressing his legs tightly together. But the damn client seemed oblivious to his seething rage and oppressive discomfort. 

Finally, he’d had to incinerate them. The business be damned, this freed him to stalk down the hallway toward the bathroom. He felt his face burning, indicating embarrassment - something he experienced extremely rarely. It served to agitate him more, and he clenched his fists. The excess rage pouring off the entity was palpable and the hallway itself seemed to recoil, the lights dimming and wallpaper curling as he passed. 

And when he’d finally made it to the end of the hallway where the damn bathroom was, he reached to turn the knob and found it locked. 

“Who’s in there?!” he growled lowly, resenting having to give away his presence. Without the distraction of walking, his need was so bad that he had to resign to holding himself. With a withering glare down the hallway to assure he was alone, he jammed a hand between his bent legs.

“Whoever is in this bathroom better come out before I MAKE THEM COME OUT,” he hissed loudly, knocking hard enough to rattle the door. “I don’t care who the fuck you are, you are utterly replaceable and tearing you limb from limb and sinew from sinew will be the best thing you’ve ever done for me.” Half from rage and half from the fact that his legs felt weak and his whole body was crying out for him to stop being so stubborn and let go, he pushed up against the door, yelling louder and more violently to hide the wobble of desperation of his voice.

Inside, a poor Dr. Flug froze stiff at the sink. He used this bathroom because it was the least-often used by Black Hat - who usually went the further distance to the private one in his bedroom. He had no idea how to deal with the situation, and his paralyzing fear of painful death eliminated the possibility of opening the door and letting Black Hat in. As the threats grew more creative and frightening, he gently hid himself in the corner. His terrified mind offered him one hope: Maybe Black Hat would assume the door got locked accidentally, go away, and Flug could escape and lock himself in his lab to complete his panic attack in peace? 

But outside, Black Hat felt himself lose control. A few drips turned into a steady leak and in a few seconds he was full-force pissing himself in the hallway of HIS mansion, HIS COMPANY HEADQUARTERS. 

Flug’s heart stopped as he heard the unmistakeable sound of Black Hat’s claws scrape down the door. Black Hat hadn’t realized he’d even done that until he heard the scraping - he tried to keep his claws sheathed so he could wear his fancy gloves, but in instances of weakness (i.e., strong emotion) he couldn’t control them so well. Through his immense rage, he felt at least a hazy relief after holding for so long. 

After two full minutes, the stream pattered to a stop. Black Hat looked down at the puddle below him and his lip curled. 

He was humiliated, and realized his earlier threats of murder could not be carried out because he’d have to kill himself if anyone saw him in this state. Though he regarded his employees as horribly incompetent, he realized there was already a possibility that whichever idiot was inside guessed at the situation, or even heard the spattering. Black Hat shuddered. He would much rather never, ever speak of it again. He knew he commanded enough respect, or at least terror, for the sole witness to not ask. So, he stormed away, intending to reach his room before anyone could see him. 

Flug heard him walk off, but stayed still in the corner for an hour. When he finally felt able to walk out again, he opened the door and nearly stepped in the puddle Black Hat forgot to clean up (i.e. incinerate). Though he’d been too terrified before to think of any “why” to Black Hat’s being there, it clicked then and his stomach dropped, a blush coloring all the way to the tips of his secret ears. He… felt bad, and figured he at least owed it to Black Hat to clean it up, so he did. 

—

The next time Black Hat spoke to Flug, there was an uncharacteristic guilty tilt to his usual anxiety, giving him away as the cause of the disaster. He didn’t kill him for begrudging respect that it was guilt and not pity. 

Neither ever used that bathroom again.

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate ending he barges in with wet pants but also devolving into furious demon form, and fucking kills Flug. That’s probably more likely but I can’t kill Flug - I love him way too much.


End file.
